


Love and Lawyers

by wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no place for love with lawyers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lawyers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Mike paced the floor in front of Harvey’s office. His feet were starting to build up enough static electricity that he knew when he touched the door handle, it would hurt like h*ll. Eventually, Harvey would hang up the phone. Then what? No one just went in and told Harvey Specter they were in love with him. Harvey would come up with twenty reasons why Mike was wrong. Mike would come up with 500 reasons why he was right.

It wouldn’t do any good. Harvey set his mind on things and his decisions were final. Mike watched him toss the Babe Ruth baseball from hand to hand, so easy and carefree, even though he was threatening some poor lawyer in another building like Pearson-Hardman. 

Mike could tell him. It was on his tongue, heavy and made it hard to swallow. There was Rachel, though, and it was complicated. He could remember everything he read, but he couldn’t bring himself to let the words slip off his tongue, not when he knew about Scotty and Zoe. He’d overheard the piece of a conversation and it had stuck in his mind like a leech. 

It had sucked all the confidence out of him. Harvey would understand. He’d appreciate Mike’s ability to keep silent. Harvey didn’t need to know. Not now. The time would come, but not now. Not in the middle of a merger and a fight not to tell Rachel the truth. 

Had he somehow fallen for both of them?

He held the briefs in his hand tighter, waiting for the wave. 

When it came, he gritted his teeth at the shock he’d worked up and instead of saying, ‘I love you’, he said, “Everything’s ready.”

There was no time for love and lawyers. Definitely no time with Harvey and Mike.


End file.
